1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a magnetic tape recording device for recording digital data signals in tracks to be recorded obliquely relative to the longitudinal direction of the magnetic tape, comprising a rotary drum on which at least two recording heads are installed, an inductive transmission arrangement for transmitting to the magnetic heads the data signal to be recorded, which transmission arrangement comprises a stator winding and a rotor winding, an input terminal for receiving the data signal to be recorded, a coding arrangement coupled with an input to the input terminal and coupled with an output to the stator winding, which coding arrangement comprises a delay arrangement for delaying the data signal to be recorded for the duration of a bit period in the data signal, and includes a signal combining stage, which signal combining stage is arranged for combining the data signal delayed by a bit period and the undelayed data signal obtain a ternary output signal.
The frequency spectrum of a square-wave data signal comprises spectral portions stretching out to infinity. Undistorted transmission of such a data signal requires a transmission channel that has an infinite bandwidth. A transmission channel having inductive coupling does not have such a bandwidth, however. For example, the transmission channel of a rotary scanning device for video magnetic tape recorders has only a band-pass character in which a top and a bottom cut-off frequency in essence depend on the transmission ratio of a rotary transformer.